


Lluvia de Octubre

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Jealousy, Love, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de "Estrenando Casa". Corto y con lemon. Traducción de "Rain in October" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia de Octubre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain in October](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/950) by Silent Auror. 



La calidez que se sentía en la casa Granger-Weasley se desvaneció en cuanto Draco se apareció en el helado vestíbulo principal de su propio apartamento.

El apartamento de ellos. O lo que fuera. Harry se apareció a su lado: todavía tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los anteojos ladeados. Se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la quitó. Después de todo, Draco recordó que había llegado a la fiesta desde la oficina. Él ni siquiera traía una, habiéndose aparecido directamente desde casa. Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña y entonces se encaminó hacia la sala de estar.

Draco lo siguió. —¿A dónde vas?

Harry le dio de nuevo esa rara mirada, acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros.

Draco notó que Harry había olvidado abrocharse el botón de los pantalones. Y esperó que Anderson también lo hubiera notado. —Tienes desabrochado el botón.

Eso hizo que los ojos de Harry chisporrotearan. —Lo dejé así a propósito.

Calidez despertó en el cuerpo de Draco y se permitió sentirla mientras Harry, como siempre, había tirado de la alfombra para quitarla de abajo de sus pies. Se acercó más. Se encararon el uno al otro por encima de la mesita del café, como un cazador y su presa… sólo que Draco todavía no estaba seguro de quién era quién. —Entonces, eso hiciste —dijo con indiferencia—. ¿Querías que Granger se diera cuenta?

—Se dio cuenta —dijo Harry con voz baja, sensual y descarada—. Y también Ron y todos los que estaban en aquella fila. Incluyendo a tu amigo.

Draco levantó las cejas de golpe. —¿Mi "amigo"? —repitió—. El idiota, querrás decir.

—Estaba guapo y lo sabes —replicó Harry.

Fue el turno de Draco para encogerse de hombros. —Entonces, para la próxima vez quédate junto a mí y así podrás repeler por ti mismo a los hombres guapos.

—Como si no nos hubiéramos visto el uno al otro nunca —dijo Harry con las mejillas enrojecidas otra vez—. Sólo tenía…

—No desde la mañana —dijo Draco. La mesita estaba entre ellos; no podía acercarse más—. Eso es demasiado tiempo.

La expresión de Harry era de enojo. —¿Siempre tienes que ser tan posesivo?

Draco se permitió sonreír engreídamente. —Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Por supuesto. Eso es obvio.

Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación. Y sonrió. —Odio cuando haces eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Detenerme cuando empiezo a enojarme.

—No tienes porqué estar enojado —señaló Draco bastante razonablemente—. Fue él quien estaba tratando de seducirme. Yo le demostré con bastante firmeza que no estaba interesado.

—Me follaste en el baño nuevo de mis mejores amigos, con acabados de lujo y todo eso —declaró Harry.

—No te escuché protestar —dijo Draco. Se cruzó de brazos—. De hecho, tal como lo recuerdo, trataste de apresurar el acto completo y yo tuve la intención de hacértelo pagar.

Harry abrió la boca. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco y la cerró de nuevo. La sonrisa de Draco era cruelmente triunfante. Los roles estaban establecidos. Y él era el cazador.

O al menos eso creyó. Harry saltó por encima de la mesita del café, agarrándolo de los hombros y al momento siguiente ambos estaban cayendo sobre el sofá, con las piernas hechas un nudo, con los cuerpos retorciéndose el uno contra el otro. —Ah, no. No me harás pagar nada —estaba jadeando Harry—. Yo no voy a disculparme por nada de lo que sucedió.

—Bueno, pues yo tampoco —dejó salir Draco y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones a Harry. Su erección le golpeteó el antebrazo antes de que sus dedos la encontraran, la envolvieran y la oprimieran. —Me debes una mamada.

—¡No es cierto!

Draco tomó los anteojos de Harry con su mano libre y los colocó sobre la alfombra. Y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, como era claro que estaba a punto de hacerlo, Draco lo aferró de la nuca y acercó sus caras a la fuerza. La tensión no abandonó el cuerpo de Harry, pero sí dejó de tratar de ponerse encima de Draco. Estaban revolcándose juntos, lado a lado sobre el sofá en una confusión de miembros y durezas sobresalientes y demasiada ropa, besándose hasta sentirse mareados. La lengua de Harry se sentía tan dura contra la suya como su misma erección se sentía contra su mano, y Draco adoraba eso. Su mano libre se abrió camino hasta llegar al desordenado cabello de Harry y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, no demasiado amable.

Harry realmente no se resistió. Retiró su boca de la de Draco y rompió su camisa para abrírsela. Su boca dejó un rastro ardiente sobre su tetilla derecha, luego sobre la izquierda, moviéndose hacia abajo, hacia el sensible ombligo de Draco. Unos dedos buscaron a tientas abrir el botón, la cremallera… quitaron el superfluo algodón del camino y Draco apenas tuvo un mísero segundo para sentir el aire frío sobre su miembro antes de que la boca de Harry lo estuviera envolviendo con puro calor. Era éxtasis. No existía palabra mejor. Draco cerró los ojos, escuchándose a él mismo gemir con agradecimiento, oh, joder, Harry… y Harry no le dio más respuesta que el aplicar la lengua a la base de su erección, sus labios fuertemente cerrados a su alrededor, con las mejillas hinchadas y llenas.

El aire era frío y también lo era el olor de la lluvia contra su pecho desnudo; las ventanas estaban abiertas porque antes de que Draco dejara la casa rumbo a la fiesta de inauguración, había hecho falta aire fresco. Frío, no helado, porque aunque estaban en octubre, ésa era lluvia de verano. La brisa agitó las cortinas y Draco conoció la felicidad total durante ese mismo momento. Eso era, acostado ahí pacíficamente mientras Harry lo chupaba tan de buena gana. No como en las primeras ocasiones, atado con tartamudeantes negativas y suficiente torpeza como para hacer flotar al Titanic y fingimientos de no desearlo cuando evidentemente ambos lo deseaban. Los dedos de Harry estaban acariciando sus partes sensibles y sus caderas de manera simultánea… esos pequeños y cariñosos gestos que habían tenido tanto que ver en la disolución final de la resistencia de Draco a su entera relación. Demonios, se había enamorado, y era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso lo había asustado. El compromiso lo había asustado, pero ahí estaba, cohabitando ese apartamento con Harry, aparentemente muy feliz, y habían pasado tres años desde entonces y no se habían matado el uno al otro. Todavía.

Draco consideraba repasar eso cuando Harry lo sacó de su ensoñación al quitar la boca y anunciar: —Todavía no puedes terminar.

Draco hizo gestos, sólo un poco. —¿Por qué no? —Había tenido la intención de sonar frío, y lo logró. Casi.

Harry se dio cuenta de la parte que no sonó así. Maldito. Sonrió ampliamente, pero sólo dijo: —Porque no puedes terminar hasta que yo te lo diga. Hasta que yo te obligue.

—Bueno, si vas a continuar haciendo lo mismo y vas a obligarme, por mí está bien —respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras… aunque no tenía ni aliento.

—No. —Harry se desenredó de su cuerpo, se levantó y rápidamente se quitó el resto de sus ropas. Draco lo observó y se peleó con su pantalón para sacárselo y con todo lo demás que traía puesto. Entonces Harry regresó y sus manos tibias y ligeramente húmedas se posaron en las rodillas de Draco, empujándolas hacia su pecho.

Draco no se resistió. Ése era Harry en un vistazo, jugando a ser la presa sólo para convertirse en cazador a la mitad del camino, de tal manera que hacía que su presa se sintiera afortunada por serlo, afortunada por ser la presa de Harry. En ese momento algo trató de abrirse paso a través de los labios de Draco sin lograrlo. Observó la cara de Harry mientras su amante entraba en su cuerpo con la lentitud y cuidado que era tan característicos de él. Y lo amaba por eso. Las palabras finalmente lograron pasar sus dudas. ¿Por qué continuaba dudando, después de todo ese tiempo? —Te amo.

Durante un segundo Harry pausó su ritmo, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. —Lo sé. Yo también te amo. Y de verdad amo cuando te pones celoso de que hable con otras personas.

—Idiota. —Pero estaba sonriendo—. A mí también me gusta cuanto tú te pones celoso.

—Sé que así es. —Los ojos de Harry brillaron malévolos, pero su cuerpo estaba moviéndose, moviéndose, llenando a Draco y cubriéndolo con su calor, su deseo, su necesidad desnuda. De nuevo, Draco levantó una mano para alcanzarlo.

La lluvia de afuera pasó de ser una llovizna a convertirse en un firme aguacero, y su penetrante aroma llenó el oscuro apartamento con su sensualidad. La solitaria vela que Harry había encendido con anterioridad, parpadeó; proyectando sombras danzantes a todo lo largo de las paredes. La mano de Harry aferraba firmemente la erección de Draco y éste estaba estremeciéndose entre la sensación, entre el calor del cuerpo de Harry y el frío de la noche lluviosa. El rostro de Harry era una oda a la concentración y la lujuria. Su espalda se arqueó bajo la mano de Draco. —Oh, Dios, Draco… ya puedes correrte.

El cuerpo de Draco obedeció. Siempre lo hacía. Su propio deseo brotó desbordándose junto con sus jadeos, sus suspiros sin palabras, temblando contra Harry mientras su cuerpo se llenaba con su liberación. Harry estaba jadeando, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra el pecho de Draco, y lo besó, todavía luchando por respirar.

Los momentos siguientes los pasaron en silencio, y durante ese instante, Draco no habría intercambiado su lugar con ningún otro hombre en el mundo. Harry se había acomodado en el hueco de su brazo, feliz de volver a ser dócil, y estaba acariciando perezosamente el pecho de Draco con uno de sus dedos.

—No puedo creer que me hayas follado en la casa nueva de Ron y Hermione —murmuró, reprimiendo la risa pero agitando su estómago de igual manera.

Los dedos de Draco se cerraron automáticamente sobre la mano de Harry. —Sigues debiéndome una mamada. Una muy buena.

Harry suspiró. —Tienes suerte de que te ame, gilipollas.

—Lo sé.

No había querido decir eso, pero ahí estaba. Flotando entre ellos. Harry abrió los ojos. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Draco. No dijo nada, sólo lo observó con un escrutinio intenso e incómodo. Y entonces, sonrió. Tocó el rostro de Draco. Y de nuevo bajó la cabeza.

Afuera, la lluvia continuó.

 

Fin


End file.
